The invention relates generally to x-ray tubes, and more particularly to structures and methods of assembly for the spiral groove bearing (SGB) utilized in an x-ray tube.
X-ray systems may include an x-ray tube, a detector, and a support structure for the x-ray tube and the detector. In operation, an imaging table, on which an object is positioned, may be located between the x-ray tube and the detector. The x-ray tube typically emits radiation, such as x-rays, toward the object. The radiation passes through the object on the imaging table and impinges on the detector. As radiation passes through the object, internal structures of the object cause spatial variances in the radiation received at the detector. The detector then emits data received, and the system translates the radiation variances into an image, which may be used to evaluate the internal structure of the object. The object may include, but is not limited to, a patient in a medical imaging procedure and an inanimate object as in, for instance, a package in an x-ray scanner or computed tomography (CT) package scanner.
X-ray tubes include a cathode and an anode located within a high-vacuum environment. In many configurations, the anode structure is supported by a liquid metal bearing structure, e.g., a spiral groove bearing (SGB) structure, formed with a support shaft disposed within a sleeve or shell to which the anode is attached and that rotates around the support shaft. The spiral groove bearing structure also includes spiral or helical grooves on various surfaces of the sleeve or shell that serve to take up the radial and axial forces acting on the sleeve as it rotates around the support shaft.
Typically, an induction motor is employed to rotate the anode, the induction motor having a cylindrical rotor built into an axle formed at least partially of the sleeve that supports the anode target and an iron stator structure with copper windings that surrounds an elongated neck of the x-ray tube. The rotor of the rotating anode assembly is driven by the stator. The x-ray tube cathode provides a focused electron beam that is accelerated across an anode-to-cathode vacuum gap and produces x-rays upon impact with the anode. Because of the high temperatures generated when the electron beam strikes the target, it is necessary to rotate the anode assembly at high rotational speed. This places stringent demands on the bearings and the material forming the anode structure, i.e., the anode target and the shaft supporting the target.
Advantages of liquid metal bearings such as spiral groove bearings in x-ray tubes include a high load capability and a high heat transfer capability due to an increased amount of contact area. Other advantages include low acoustic noise operation as is commonly understood in the art. Gallium, indium, or tin alloys are typically used as the liquid metal in the bearing structure, as they tend to be liquid at room temperature and have adequately low vapor pressure, at operating temperatures, to meet the rigorous high vacuum requirements of an x-ray tube. However, liquid metals tend to be highly reactive and corrosive. Thus, a base metal that is resistant to such corrosion is desirable for the components that come into contact with the liquid metal bearing, such as the shaft of the anode assembly and is rotated for the purpose of distributing the heat generated at a focal spot.
As a result, the structure of the sleeve to which the anode is connected and the support shaft must be capable of withstanding the high temperatures and mechanical stresses created within the x-ray tube, as well as be able to withstand the corrosive effects of the liquid metal bearing. As such, a refractory metal such as molybdenum or tungsten is typically used as the base material for the construction of the sleeve or shell as well as for the other bearing components. Not only are such materials resistant to corrosion and high temperatures, but they tend to be vacuum-compatible and thus lend themselves to an x-ray tube application. In addition, cooling of the bearing structure can be effected by flowing a cooling fluid into the center of the support shaft to thermally contact the heat taken from the anode by the sleeve and liquid metal bearing fluid.
However, as the refractory materials are difficult to machine, these surfaces are hard to manufacture without surface imperfections that enable leaks to occur in the seals. Also, due to the low galling/wear properties of the refractory materials, these surface imperfections, even if not present after machining, can occur during normal use of the tube resulting in the formation of fluid leaks, thereby shortening the useful life of the tube.
In an alternative construction for a liquid metal/spiral groove bearing structure, other metals, such as steel, can be utilized in place of the refractory metals for the construction of the sleeve and support shaft, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,236. While these other metals have a lower thermal conductivity, they have the benefits of low cost compared to the refractory metals, good machinability, good galling/wear characteristics, and good weldability. In particular, steel is a potential journal bearing material in x-ray tubes as it has better wear resistance compared to molybdenum. As such, these metals can be more easily constructed and joined to form the bearing sleeve.
However, one drawback to steel is that it has a much lower thermal conductance and a higher coefficient of thermal expansion compared to molybdenum. Therefore the steel is more prone to thermal gradients and resulting non-uniform bearing deflections, which can lower bearing load carrying capability. As a result of the decreased thermal conductivity, in prior art bearing structures, an oil cooling tube is disposed within the central bore of the shaft on order to direct a flow of cooling oil into contact with the bearing shaft. The contact of the cooling oil with the shaft allows for heat exchange between the shaft and the oil, consequently reducing the heat affecting the bearing structure.
However, in prior art bearing structures, the cooling tube is formed as a constant diameter tube positioned within the bore of the bearing shaft and having a single discharge aperture for the cooling oil located within the bore. In this configuration, the amount of heat exchange that occurs between the cooling oil and the shaft is insufficient to counteract the lower thermal conductivity of steel, such that refractory metals are required for the construction of the bearing shaft in order to withstand the temperatures created when the bearing structure is in operation.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a structure and method for the formation and operation of a bearing structure for an x-ray tube with an improved cooling structure to enable the use of low cost materials for the shaft to significantly improves heat transfer out of the bearing structure to minimize the thermal gradients and resulting non-uniform bearing deflections in the structure.